


Arms

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Post Break Up, post 3x15 fic, previous memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x15 fic<br/>who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I modified it (the prompt) a bit to make it how their relationship has changed. I hope you like it.

 

                                                                          

                                                                                 I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

 

 

OLIVER

It was never who fell asleep first, that didn't matter, but what did matter was how they did it. The time they spent together, who laid down first, who would talk until they could no longer, or how their bodies would tangle in the silence. It was normally Oliver who stopped first, he'd put down his journal and would inch his way down so that his head rested against Felicity's chest. He'd wait for her. It was different each time. In the beginning of their road trip she'd just talk to him. He'd lay on her chest, and her fingers would play with his hair. She'd tell him about her favourite parts of the day, and ask him questions. He found comfort in the rise and fall of her chest underneath him.

Later on they started travelling the world, and took flights rather than their car. Felicity held his hand tightly until they were safely up in the air, and then she returned to her normal self. She'd stay up at night to watch a movie, and he'd move the arm rest so that he could rest his head in her lap. He could feel her diaphragm rising and falling, and her hands would play with his hair like always. Then they'd get to their hotel. She'd take out brochures, and pamphlets, and her phone and look at all the best tourist spots. Oliver would listen to her intently as her laid in her lap. He'd take her wherever she wanted to go, as long as they could go together.

Other times, she'd take out her camera, phone, or tablet. Oliver would inch up and lean his head on her shoulder as she scrolled through the plethora of pictures they took that day. Oliver would smile through each one, noting how smiling with Felicity wasn't forced or hard. It was always present on his face when they were together. He'd take part in commenting on the pictures, and suggested which ones they should frame, and which ones they should send to Thea. He'd watch her face sometimes as they scrolled through the pictures and took pride in the fact that her smile never left her face. In the end of looking through the camera roll, she'd leave the device on the desk near the bed, and get into a comfy position. Oliver would slide down, and keep his head in her lap, and they'd both lay in silence for sometime...until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

Nightmares were hard. He still had them, but with Felicity surrounding him it was easier to get through them. He'd hold her tighter, and she'd comply allowing him to do as he pleased.  He'd turn his head into her body, and breathe in her scent until all he could breathe was her. Slowly he'd return to normal, and she'd treat him as if nothing had happened. One time, he noticed a bruise on her arm after he calmed down from one of his nightmares. It wasn't there when they were going to sleep. He had done that to her. He apologised quickly and tried to leave the bed, but she tightly wrapped her legs around him, refusing to let him leave. He cried on her shoulder and kissed her bruise until she had enough. She laid him down, and for once she lay in his lap. He kept his arms firmly at his side, but she eased him out of the stiff position he was in. She wrapped his arms around her, like he would do every night, and she would talk about something. Anything, until he was okay again.

When they returned to Star City, Felicity would stay up looking over paperwork. She'd talk to him about what she intended to do with the company, about her peers at work, especially a man named Curtis, who Felicity assured him was happily married...and gay, as well as the stress of her job. Despite everything going on in the city, with Dhark and the ghosts Oliver was happy that he could still have a shred of normalacy in his life, and hold the woman he loves as they fell asleep.

After the accident it was hard to go back to the loft when she was admitted into the hospital. It was hard to go to the hospital like that as well, all he wanted to do was find Dhark and kill him. He couldn't go a day without Felicity no matter how hard he tried. When it was late, and everyone else was sleep Oliver would sneak into Felicity's room. Normally, Donna would be there, sleeping in an extremely uncomfortable position in one of the sturdy, stiff hospital chairs. Sometimes Oliver would straighten up the position of his future mother in law, other times he'd drape a blanket around her, and then he'd walk over to Felicity's bed. He'd stoke her hair, like she did for him whenever he had a nightmare, and he would talk to her quietly in order not to wake Donna up. Felicity was asleep first time, not that she had a choice being in a coma, but that meant that Oliver would stay up and watch her. He'd gently move her over a bit, so that he would just fit on the tiny hospital bed. Sometimes he'd lay next to her, other times she'd lay on him while he held her. He'd rest his head in the crook of her neck, and constantly beg her to wake up. Before the sun rose, he'd kiss her forehead and would promise to be back the same time that night. He'd leave and resume his mission. Dhark had to pay.

After bringing her home, things were tough at first, but they got through. When he proposed to her again they actually did start planning their wedding...and engagement. She'd bring home catalogues and look at different reception places, and the three envelopes of the same colour and none of it bothered Oliver, because he was going to marry her one day. They could get married on the moon for all he cared, as long as it was the two of them getting married. All that changed however when Donna called one day, and said she'd be planning the engagement and wedding. Felicity screamed into her pillow for ten minutes while Oliver rubbed hopefully soothing circles into her back. They had pizza, wine, and ice cream for dinner that night, and they binged watched the first season of Torchwood to get over the shock. That never happened.

Now she was gone, and it's his fault. He doesn't have welcoming arms to fall into every night, nor her warm smile. He couldn't sleep, and even lying down on the bed and facing her side empty was just painful. He doesn't know how to fix this. She was the one who told him how to fix things. So now he'll sit up and try to breathe properly now that she's gone. He'll try to fix this. He owes it to her. He's owes it to them.

* * *

 

FELICITY

He would always lie down first. It would take some time for him to sleep, but as soon as she got into bed he'd put down his journal and curl up to her side. It was comforting to have him there for her always. At first it took some getting used to because she never had anyone love her like the way he does in her life. No friends or boyfriends, no father, and whenever her mother tried she'd pushed her away. In the beginning of their relationship, she'd talk to him a lot. She found that her voice would comfort him. He'd listen intently until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and that's when Felicity would start to stoke his hair. The first time she did it he said something she'd never forget. He was almost asleep so it was hard to hear but she asked him what he said and in a sleepy state he repeated the word before he dozed of. Home. He had felt like he was home when the two of them were together. She was fixing him, the man who said he was broken beyond repair fell asleep with a smile on his face every night that she held him.

Felicity was the one who suggested travelling the world, she thought he'd protest and ask to just stay in the States or maybe even Canada but he was all for it. I've been all of the world Felicity, but I never saw it, he told her. I want to go with you. You're my whole world. It was when they got to their gate that she remembered...airplanes. He held her face in both his hands and understood immediately what was going through her mind. We don't have to. No. She was going to. She flew all the way in the air in Ray's A.T.O.M. suit to save Oliver, she could definitely travel the world with him. He eased her through take off, and held her hand the entire time reassuring her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew that. He'd let himself die before anything would happen to her. Of course that just made her more nervous but she didn't tell him knowing that his intentions were good. After take off everything was pretty easy. They'd share whatever drinks or food they got from the air hostesses and Oliver never payed attention to any of the flirtatious looks they threw at him. He only had eyes for her. When the flights were longer Felicity decided to catch up on movies that she's missed out on the past three years cause of how hectic her life had been. It was pretty dark, well of course all the airplane lights were off, when Oliver moved the arm rest up. She thought he wanted to stretch or something but instead he picked up her arm, and laid his head in her lap. After he was comfortable he draped her arm around him. He kissed her thigh and murmured good night before closing his eyes. How did she get so lucky?

They had a lot of fun all over the world, but tons of fun in their hotel rooms. It wasn't just the mind blowing sex, but it was the little things. He'd take her shopping and buy her an abundance of clothes to which she protested at first, but eventually gave in, because Oliver argued that he would let her win every argument in their relationship as long as he got to pamper her sometimes. When they got back to the hotel Oliver made her feel beautiful. She told him once that when she was younger she never thought she was beautiful and Oliver proved to her just how beautiful he thought she was that night. She cried happy tears afterwards, and Oliver kissed them all away leaving her with lots of giggles...and hickeys. Oliver would make her put on a fashion show. He said he was used to it because Thea would always do this when she was younger, but watching Felicity model would actually be rather entertaining. It was. She loved the way his eyes darkened no matter what she was wearing...or wasn't wearing. How did she get so lucky?

There were a plethora of pictures on her camera roll as well. At night before they'd sleep Oliver would write in his journal, something Felicity suggested to him so he could organise his thoughts from the island, and Felicity would look through the pictures. Whenever that happened Oliver would scribble something down quickly and join her in scrolling through the memories of the day. The two of them would argue which ones to send to Thea along with the postcard, and which ones to frame. She loved the pictures. In all the years she's known Oliver Queen she'd seen all of his smiles. His genuine smile, his fake smile, the one he had for Thea, the one he had when he was hiding something, the annoyed but I'm being polite smile, the playboy smile, etc. etc. Felicity saw none of those smiles in the photos, she only saw one. The one he used with her, the one that made his eyes twinkle brighter than the stars, the one which warmed her heart. Neither of them fell asleep while looking at the pictures but afterwards Oliver would become extremely silent. She'd let him be. She knew that nothing bad was going on his mind, he was just letting it all sink in. The fact that he could be and was happy. He'd leave a trail of kisses on her body before finally falling asleep. How did she get so lucky?

It wasn't always paradise for Oliver though. He still had his nightmares. Some from the island, and some were about her and Thea, John, and his mom. He'd thrash around for sometime before he'd start screaming. At first it terrified her, but she immediately calmed down, and reassured herself that Oliver would never hurt her. That's when he flipped them. He had her pinned to the bed and his eyes were still closed, but he was screaming. He was screaming for her. Give her back. He said the words over and over again. He was losing strength. Felicity was able to move again. She placed her hand on Oliver's face, and he recoiled at first but then moved back instantly. "Felicity?" It's me, she assured him. "I'm here." He calmed down and lay back in her lap while he stroked his hair. He woke up a minute later, sweating and breathing heavily. He held her tight when he woke up, and she let him. When he saw the bruises, he tried to leave, but she wouldn't allow it. She'd talk to him until he eased into her embrace. They stayed together, intertwined, bound as one, until they fell back asleep. He'd talk in his sleep after nightmares. He only said one word though. Felicity. How did she get so lucky?

Star City was hectic, and stressful, but she was the one who wanted to come back. There was so much to do with Palmer Tech, and with Oliver running for mayor they barely ever saw each other except for in the new lair. At home they'd have dinner, before going to bed. He'd write in his journal. He had a lot more to get off his chest now that they weren't in their happy bubble anymore. She'd work on plans for Palmer Tech and the big presentation they were supposed to have in six months. She'd put down the paperwork, and slide into his arms. She'd talk until she fell asleep mid sentence in his arms. How did she get so lucky?

After the accident it been really hard for her. She acted like everything was okay, but she couldn't lie to Oliver. She felt weak. Oliver assured her that she wasn't but it didn't change her mind. What did help her was being in his arms. Home. He proposed to her again in the hospital. She accepted of course. He also told her that he visited her every night in the coma. She knew. Well not really, but she had a feeling. It's one of the reasons she didn't press the subject further when her mother questioned her about it. She knew that Oliver couldn't just sit around after Dhark had done this to her, but she also knew that it was hard for him without her, and that he'd come. It didn't matter if no one else saw. He was there. That's all that mattered. How did she get so lucky?

It was fun planning the wedding with him. He'd let her have whatever she wanted as long as she promised him that he wouldn't have a bachelor party. She protested saying that he could have one last night of freedom, and he assured her that he didn't want it. All he wanted was to start a life with her. How did she get so lucky?

When her mother called and said she'd be staying in Star City for a few weeks to plan the wedding and have the engagement party which she'd already planned out Felicity dropped the phone, which Oliver caught with his superhuman reflexes. He'd ushered her into bed, and kissed her until she talked. When she opened her mouth all that came out were screams, she could tell Oliver was fighting a smile, but she didn't have the time to fight with him. She just hit her head against his chest until he turned on the tv. He promised her he'd be right back, and not to commit suicide. When she promised him she wouldn't he left her with a chaste kiss to the forehead. He returned with pizza and wine, and he binge watched an entire season of Torchwood with her and listened to all of her spoilers and comments about the characters until they fell asleep. He even talked to Donna the next morning when she arrived not to tell Felicity about the details of the wedding planning and to just "surprise" them. He only did that so that Felicity wouldn't die...or kill her mother. How did she get so lucky?

Now he was away. She left him, and was sitting on a cold hotel bed. Everything was black and white to her. Work was a pain in the ass, and not working was a pain in the ass. Her favourite part of the day was going to the lair to see him, but when she did it hurt. It hurt so much to be near him, and to be away from him. She thought they were getting better, stronger. How could he not trust her? How could he not ask her before making such a decision? He loved her with all his heart, she knew he did, but yet he had hurt her so badly. She had been so madly in love with him. No one ever had a love like they did. They were lucky. But that's the thing about luck. It runs out.


End file.
